


Karma

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Inhumans
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny learns that sometimes, the things you do come back to haunt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

The voices in the room were familiar. He was sure if he could just focus for a second, he’d recognize them. But focusing seemed pretty out of the question at the moment. Everything felt lighter than it should, foggy.

 

“Mmm… I’d almost forgotten how good he looks naked.” A hand rested on his thigh for a fraction of a second. Lyja? Oh shit… “I think he’s waking up.”

 

“What? Already?” A light laugh floated through the room. At least he hoped he was in a room of some kind.  And he knew that laugh… Crystal? What the fuck was going on?

“He twitched when I touched him.” There was a wicked edge to Lyja’s voice. Her fingers traced around his hipbone before they pulled away again.

 

Crystal’s laugh hung in the air for a moment. “You’re kidding, right? I’m pretty sure he could get hard in a coma, Lyja.”

 

Yes, well I was married to him, I am aware of his… appetite.” He could almost hear the smile on her face and he willed himself not to blush.

 

“A twitch isn’t going to convince me that he’s awake.” He couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips as one of them wrapped their fingers around his cock. “Okay, you were right.” He let his eyes flicker open. “Morning, Sunshine.” He blinked at the redhead a few times. “Look at that, I think he’s speechless.”

 

A laugh came from down near his feet. “First time for everything.” The flash of shiny green hair caught his attention as much as the laugh.

 

Her hand continued to stroke him, choking a groan from him before he could say anything. “W-where am I?”

 

“That doesn’t matter, Johnny.” He felt the press of Crystal’s breasts against his arm and the slight dip of the mattress he was on as she sat down beside him. “The only thing that matters to you right now is that you are ours.” He tried to roll over, to face her, but he couldn’t move. “Don’t struggle. You might just enjoy yourself.”

 

He swallowed thickly as Crystal straddled his chest. “Why…?”

 

Crystal smiled and leaned forward, sucking softly on his neck and giving him a clear view of Lyja kneeling between his knees, her hand still wrapped around him. “I think the term is karma.”

 

Crystal sat back again. “Yes, that would be the one.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the Skrull.

 

“For what?” Johnny did his best to keep his voice from shaking. While the idea of two beautiful women tying him down and having their way with him may have been hot, this was a little unnerving. Especially since one of them had tried to kill him more than once. Though, she didn’t exactly seem homicidal at that moment, and the feel of her hand was driving him insane. Something told him that if he really wanted out, they’d let him go. Neither of them were really that cruel. His head filled with a hundred possibilities and he swallowed another moan.

 

A chuckle came from behind Crystal a moment before Lyja’s chin rested on the Inhuman’s shoulder. “For all those nights when you said something along the lines of ‘You know what would be fun?’”

 

He gulped. That was a lot of karma to work off… He watched as Crystal’s eyes drifted closed and Lyja’s tongue slid along the length of the redhead’s neck. A low moan escaped Crystal’s lips and he felt his cock twitch. He loved making her moan when they were together. That sound alone got him rock hard, and she knew it. Damn… “So what? You’re just going to make me watch?” He wouldn’t be able to argue that he’d enjoy the show a little more if they’d untie his hands, but still…

 

“You aren’t getting off that easily.” Crystal smiled and leaned forward, the side of her breast almost touching his cheek as she reached for something on the nightstand. She handed a small strap of leather to Lyja and leaned down to press herself against him. “You were always such a tease.” Her voice was barely a breath on his neck. “Making me beg for it.” He felt Lyja’s hand move lower, cupping his balls and he groaned. “Now, it’s your turn.”

 

He felt the leather touch him a moment before Lyja tightened the strap around his sack and the base of his cock. She sat back, admiring her work as Crystal rolled off his chest. “Just so we’re clear, this is about what we want, what we want from you specifically.” Lyja’s smile was nearly predatory, but he nodded. His eyes drifted closed as she grabbed his cock again. “Gods, I’ve missed this.” She practically moaned.

 

“Oh god…” he groaned softly. “Me too…”

 

The Skrull’s eyes focused on the redhead next to him for a moment before the Inhuman spoke. “Make me come, Johnny.” Her voice was low as she moved over him again. She straddled his chest and his eyes focused on the apex of her thighs. She smiled when he unconsciously licked his lips.

 

“My hands…” He pulled against the bonds at his wrists.

 

“You get one.” She reached over, releasing his right arm. He shook the limb a little to loosen the muscles before slipping it around her hips and pulling her further up toward his mouth.  She barely got a grip on the headboard before the fingers of his free hand parted her lips and his tongue found her clit.

 

He moaned against her as a slick heat enveloped his cock and another moan echoed through the room. Lyja, it seemed had lost patience with playing.  His hips snapped up into her, more instinct than anything else, and she cried out.

 

A snap of fingers brought his attention back to Crystal. Something dark lurked in her green eyes, hiding behind the lust. A thought quickly flitted through his mind. Quicksilver really needed to pay more attention to his wife….

 

“Johnny.” She leaned down, pulling her sex away from him. He was ever so slightly surprised by the disappointment he felt at that. She had, it seemed been right. He was enjoying this. “Focus, please.” Her voice was almost a purr as she went back to her previous position.

 

He smiled up at her a moment before dragging his tongue across the length of her sex. She shuddered above him as he drove the tip just inside her. He tried not to think of the pressure building inside him as Lyja shifted; searching no doubt for the position she wanted. He knew what she was trying to hit. It was a spot deep inside her, comparable to a human woman’s g-spot. He could practically see her leaning back and taking him in as deep as she could get him. The deep, throaty moan that left her lips a moment later told him she’d found the right angle.

 

He brought his fingers back up to Crystal’s sex, sliding one then another into her as his tongue circled her clit. He sucked the tiny bundle of nerves into his mouth as his fingers found her g-spot. He fell into a rhythm of slow, hard strokes, matching the slow rocking of Lyja’s hips against his. A flutter in his abdomen told him that if it wasn’t for the constricting strap of leather wrapped around him, he’d have come by now. The throbbing need for completion was growing, but he knew they wouldn’t let him get there before both of them did. The thought made him redouble his efforts, and he slipped a third finger into the woman above him.

 

Crystal’s body vibrated around his fingers. She was close, damn near on the edge. He sucked a little harder on her clit, pushed a little harder on her g-spot and her body clamped down on his fingers as she screamed out her release. If he’d had both hands free, he could have held her there, kept making her come until she passed out. He’d done it before. He could have kept himself distracted from the intense need to come for another few moments. As it was, she let go of the headboard and collapsed beside him, gasping for air.

 

His attention focused back in on the woman riding him. He could reach her thigh with his free hand. “God… Lyj, please…”

 

She smiled. It was a smile he could admit he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was the smile she got when she won some small, meaningless victory over him; beat him at some game or something like that. If he’d been able to think clearly he’d have known that was exactly what had just happened. She nodded to Crystal and a moment later his left hand was free and moving up her body to cup her breast. She moaned then gasped as his hips snapped up into her again, driving his cock as deep inside her as he could get it and bumping that spot inside her that so far, she’d only been able to tease. He sat up, taking one nipple into his mouth as his fingers ghosted over her spine, sending shivers through her. “Johnny…” Her head fell back, the ends of her hair tickling his knees. She let out a string of god only knows what, slipping back into the language of her people, as her body tightened over him. He gripped her hips, pulling her down on his as hard as he dared to and she cried out as he bottomed out.

 

The need to come was the only thing driving him as he thrust into her. He felt a touch whisper across his sack a moment before the constricting leather strap loosened. One more thrust was all it took to send him screaming over the edge.

 

The world seemed to blur as he fell back against the pillows, Crystal wrapped herself around him, and slowly Lyja made her way up to rest her head on his shoulder. “Wow…”

 

“Yeah. That would be the word for it.” Crystal laughed a little.

 

He looked at the redhead for a moment then turned to the Skrull that was nearly sleeping on his chest. “You know you didn’t have to kidnap me to get me to do this.”

 

Green lips curled into a wicked grin as Lyja lifted her head. “Maybe not. But it was a hell of a lot more fun this way.”


End file.
